


见义勇为

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 2





	见义勇为

见义勇为

01

张九龄刚回到宿舍就被舍友围了个圈。众威之下必有屈服，张九龄一狠心，交出了自己藏在身后的宵夜但依旧没有被放过。

算了吧，就当今天他花钱买平安了。张九龄掏出口袋里的啤酒：“这回是真的没有了，我就买了这么点东西当宵夜。”

“谁问你宵夜了，”舍友冲着张九龄使了个脸色，“诶，刚刚在楼下，你和王九龙我们都看到了。”

“说说吧，怎么认识的王九龙？”

张九龄看着离自己远去的宵夜，咬牙切齿地把王九龙在心里骂了好多遍，脸上仍旧挂着笑脸：“我和王九龙不熟的，就是一个小学弟，就这样。”

“不熟他拉你手？”

“不熟他还抱着你亲你耳朵？”

“九龄你放心，我们很开放的，我们支持同性！”

张九龄看着这一群吃瓜的舍友，把自己的宵夜抢了回来，红着脸骂了一句：“滚。”

这不就是兄弟之间的玩笑吗，怎么还上升到支持同性这样的层面来了。

就告诉王九龙别来宿舍楼下找他，偏不听。

02

一夜都没睡好，张九龄顶着个黑眼圈在公共课上昏睡了半节课，醒来之后发现自己身边坐着的竟然是王九龙。他被吓得瞌睡都跑走了一半，擦了擦嘴角确定没有流口水丢人，才拿起学长的那么点架子看着王九龙。

“你来干嘛？”

“学长，我下午没课，请你吃去吃饭好不好？”

“滚滚滚，我下午有课。”

听到学长拒绝自己，王九龙那双漂亮的眼睛立刻垂了下来。细密的睫毛挡住了他眼中的失望神色，但是他的委屈让周围的气压都低了下来。

张九龄最害怕别人这样，他看着眼前这个漂亮又心软的小学弟，叹了口气，把嗓子压到最低：“行行行，下了课再跟你去行不行？”

好看的眼睛重新有了光亮，像是被浇了水的新鲜植物，因为张九龄的点头，王九龙重新散发着生机。他坐在张九龄身边，鼓捣着手机搜着下午要吃什么。

火锅看起来很好的样子，可吃完了一身味，还费时间。不然去吃面吧，面食有助于消化，可是没肉。算了，不然就去点菜，这样还可以知道学长喜欢吃什么不喜欢吃什么。

王九龙认认真真地研究着吃什么，而张九龄在一边扶着额头一边叹气。他现在都不知道，自己是怎么招惹上王九龙的。

想来想去好像也没做什么，张九龄只是在校园里看到了刚入学被人欺负的王九龙。作为学长保护学弟是义不容辞的，张九龄想都没想就上前去把王九龙拉扯开来。

最后的结果就是他把人脸揍肿了，别人也把张九龄的脸挠破了。张九龄没有表现出学长英姿飒爽的一面，反而让王九龙这个小学弟看到了最狼狈的样子。

自打那天以后王九龙就粘上他了，做什么事情都想要跟在张九龄身后。明明个子高出了张九龄好多，可是每次委屈了，或者惹事了，就只会在张九龄面前低头。

试问，谁能忍心斥责这样委委屈屈的漂亮男孩。

“可能就是我的报应吧。”张九龄长叹了一口气，要是当初不掺和着那趟浑水，也没什么突如其来的身为学长的责任感，他也不至于被王九龙牵着鼻子走，让王九龙左右了他的情绪。

“学长怎么了？”王九龙听到张九龄叹气，转过头看去看着他。

“没什么，选你的饭店吧。”张九龄看了看手表，看了眼教授慷慨激昂的讲说，打了个大大的呵欠。

03

张九龄的舍友都以为张九龄已经和王九龙在一起了，所以张九龄夜不归宿他们也不奇怪。他们在阿姨查房的前一秒还在八卦讨论谁在上谁在下的问题。

“我觉得是小学弟在上。你看看小学弟的个头，打起架来谁会赢？肯定是小学弟在上面。”

“你快闭嘴吧，身高定什么攻受，是王九龙对着张九龄的撒娇和求抱抱不够你看了是吗，而且九龄是我们的兄弟，是学长，怎么能不攻呢？”

“赌不赌？”

“赌！”

赌注是多少还没下，宿管阿姨就迈着亲切的步伐推着门走了进来：“查房了哦，让阿姨看看你们有几个人。裤子都穿穿好，尊重一下阿姨哦，阿姨也是女人呀。”

张九龄直到第二天早上才知道昨晚查寝了，他哀嚎了一声拍着旁边王九龙的屁股让他快点起来，回学校好找宿管阿姨求情。王九龙揉了揉眼睛，看了看时间，说还早呢。

“反正查寝又没查我们那个年级。”

去你的吧。

张九龄一边写着检讨，一边骂着自己的时运不济。他上大学以来就逃过这一次课，还他妈被抓到了。更可气的是他和王九龙一起夜不归宿，王九龙什么事儿都没有，只有他领取了两千字的深刻检讨和宿管阿姨的一顿教训。

“诶诶，九龄，和我们说说呗。”其中一个舍友趴在床上抓着栏杆探出头来问他，“你们不是只说吃饭吗，怎么就住在外面了？”

“对啊对啊，九龄啊，你们是不是搞上了？”

“你俩到底谁在上面啊？”

张九龄看了看自己的还有1999个字的检讨，把笔一扔，挑眉道：“想知道？”

舍友疯狂点头，眼睛里充满了期待。

“那我这份检讨......”张九龄被舍友围着，吃瓜是要付出代价的，正在舍友犹豫着要不要给张九龄代写检讨换八卦的时候，王九龙出现在了他们宿舍门口。

刚刚的对话王九龙全听到了，他红着眼有些生气，生气学长竟然把这些当笑话讲给舍友听。三步并作两步走，王九龙把信纸摔在桌子上就走，一句话也没和张九龄说。

宿舍安静了两秒，舍友你看看我，我看看你，最后才反应过来王九龙过来是帮张九龄交检讨的。两千字的检讨安安静静地躺在桌子上，张九龄看了看王九龙已经消失的身影，突然间有了罪恶感。

“你愣着干嘛，去追啊！”

04

王九龙没走多远就听见张九龄追上来的脚步声。他已经不那么气了，可是张九龄来拉他袖子的时候，他第一反应还是要甩开。

昨天晚上的夜不归宿是有原因的。他们吃完饭，时间都还早着，王九龙就问要不要去看电影。新上映的片子他们两人挑了一部都比较感兴趣的，根本没考虑过时间，从电影院出来，早就过了门禁时间。

两个大男人在外面晃荡一晚上也不是个事情，张九龄看着脸红又在等自己发话的小学弟，硬着头皮开了口：“不然，我们开间房凑活凑活？”

酒店前台两个人把身份证乖乖上交的时候，前台看他们两人的目光能够写满几万字的小故事。刷卡进电梯的时候，张九龄问王九龙，怎么随身带着身份证。

“咳咳，我觉得应该用得上。”

.........

还真的用上了，张九龄摸了摸自己兜里的身份证，其实也不好说王九龙什么。

一间屋子里洗澡是个麻烦事。张九龄自认为自己的忍耐力不错，可是他透过那块磨砂玻璃，看着王九龙隐隐约约的身体轮廓，不自觉地咽了咽口水。

浴室里的水汽只能够显得王九龙更白，像含化了的大白兔奶糖。张九龄转过头去好让自己不看他，但是又忍不住想要瞄两眼。

平时黏着自己的学弟怎么感觉哪里都很棒的样子，不仅漂亮，身体也足够吸引人。张九龄甩了甩自己脑子里的肮脏想法，在王九龙出来之后就直接借口洗澡，躲进了浴室里。王九龙一脸懵，学长不是才洗完澡吗？

王九龙是喜欢张九龄的，他没觉得开一个房间有什么问题，甚至还隐隐期待着。可是张九龄碰都不碰他，只是背对着身子睡觉。失望感涌上王九龙的心头，他咬着唇，鼓起勇气去牵了张九龄的手。

没有反应，王九龙更加大胆了些。他把身子靠过去。亲着张九龄的肩膀，到后来趴在张九龄的身上。嘴巴就快要对上去的时候，张九龄一把把人压在身下。

“你什么意思？”张九龄质问王九龙，虽然两个人平时玩闹的时候没少亲，但也没亲到嘴啊。

“学长，我喜欢你。”王九龙被问得发愣，最后红着脸搭上张九龄的肩膀，“第一次见学长，看见学长为我打架，我就觉得学长好帅啊。哪怕是打架打输了，可是那样的狠劲，也让我觉得学长就是最帅的人。”

“因为学长保护了我。”

学弟的表白太过直接了，字字句句中都是崇拜。张九龄被王九龙真情的表白弄得晕晕乎乎的，想都没想直接捏着王九龙的下巴咬住了他的嘴唇。

亏他刚刚还百般忍受，觉得自己把小学弟吃干抹净不太道德。没想到学弟勾着他的脖子，邀请着他把自己的身上全都弄满学长的痕迹。

激烈的干架当然看不到舍友的短信。

也算他自己活该。

张九龄握着手里王九龙帮他写好的检讨，两千字呢，写都要写好一阵子吧。张九龄的心里都是柔软，他走上前，再一次握着王九龙的手，把他的脖子勾下来，直接亲了上去。

“九龙啊，在一起吧，我们。”

听完表白的王九龙是想要推开张九龄的，可是他到底舍不得。他撇着嘴投入学长的怀抱里，不高兴道：“学长又骗我，我以后不黏着学长了。”

“那我黏着你。”

05

“你是见义勇为捡来的小学弟？虽然没打过人家，但是小学弟感动了，所以黏着你当你小跟班就是想说他喜欢你？”

舍友了解了情况之后捂住胸口，这都是什么天上掉馅饼的事情，他为什么捡不到这样好看还死心塌地的小学弟啊。以后带出去，多有排面，你看这就是我的小男朋友。

张九龄翻了个白眼低着头继续和王九龙聊着天，让王九龙快点收拾收拾，一起出去吃饭。

最重要的一个问题被遗漏了。张九龄感觉到宿舍的突然安静，他抬起头来看着一脸严肃的舍友，下意识地护住了自己装钱的口袋。

“张九龄，你不会是上面那个吧？”

“老子两米八的铁攻气势你感觉不到吗！”张九龄冷笑着锁了手机，甩了甩自己的刘海以示骄傲。毕竟是学长啊，那一晚上王九龙不知道喊了多少句学长，嗓子都哑了屁股还特别疼。第一次他们谁都没经验，下一次就要好好努力了！

还没等张九龄反应过来，其中一个舍友就直接过来攥住了张九龄的衣袖，满脸的怨气：“张九龄，你还我一百块！”

“什么一百块？”张九龄一头雾水，不明所以地看着旁边看孩子的舍友。

“你别管了，他和我们打赌赌输了。这是我们和他之间的事情了。”

赌输了的舍友被拉开，张九龄直接跑下楼去等着他的小学弟来找他吃饭去，宿舍里的战场就交给他们自己解决吧。眼看着张九龄搂着自己的小学弟满脸春风地去吃饭，输了的舍友依旧是心有不甘。

“呸，那么听话漂亮的小学弟张九龄都要睡，他还要不要脸？”

“少废话，愿赌服输，给钱。”

tbc


End file.
